Soup's up!
by Yarbo
Summary: Just a regular day on the pirate ship. No- really! Aryll serves the crew, Link, and Tetra soup. Mmmm Lightly implied TxL stuff. Oneshot


Hello all!

Originally I was thinking about making this into an awesome full blown story. But I've decieded against it so this is simply just a sweet little one-shot of life on a pirate ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The onion spun round and round, faster and faster as deft fingers continued to slap it at just the right spot to increase it's speed then quick as the blink of an eye, the knife came crashing down, once, twice, then again and again, until the onion was transformed into 16 wobbling pieces, all the exact size and shape.

The speedy fingers belonged to a young lady who was in the galley of The Nohansen. Her hair a dark shade a blonde was pulled back in a messy braid. Sweat was idling on her forehead as she worked on her meal. Garbed in a sundress the which color was almost identical to her moss green eyes. The dress did fit snuggly around her small breasts and hips which have matured since Sue-Belle given the dress to her. Link had told her to throw the dress away but it was so soft and comfortable. Arylls' over protective big brother was going to throw a fit when he saw she kept the dress.

Throwing the last of the scrapes of the onions into the stew pot Aryll looked over at her Grandma's old cook book and read aloud to herself. "Stir slowly for 10 minutes" On the side Gram had scribbled something down

"It is imperative that stir clockwise for 1 minute, and the counter clockwise, and keep on switching every minute"

Aryll turned the page and saw more of Grams handwriting which read,

"It's also utmost importance's that if you see any potatoes bob to the surface of the stew, quickly poke it back down with the ladle. This stew needs to be fit for a king not matter who you are serving."

She nodded as if showing the book she understood and her lips tightly pressed together as she quietly hummed her favorite song, "Winds Requiem." Gently she began to stir a wood spoon in a large pot.

Aryll looked into the pot full of stew as she continued to stir it along occasionally pushing her golden hair behind her long pointy ears. A silver beaded earring dangled and swayed whenever she brushed against them.

She had Nudge pierce her ears a week after she had come on the ship- after her kidnapping. Link was not happy about it. Grandmas' reaction was. . . Well let us just say she was disappointed.

Aryll sipped a bit of the soup to determine if it was at a satisfying taste. It was mouth-watering. Turning off the stove she began to set the table. The silver wear was in dire need of a polishing, making a mental note to do that later in the evening Aryll

Setting a place for each of the pirates that would be eating in the kitchen then she went about pouring the soup in the bowls. Grabbing a basket full of bread and set it next to the soup.

She braced herself as the crew came stomping down to the galley. Gonzo was the first to open the door ran over to the table looking for the biggest bowl as the other pirates came rushing in after. From past experience Aryll backed away and closed her eyes waiting to hear Niko finally get settled in. Then it would be safe.

They all were here besides her love-sick brother Link and the captain. They were currently 'patrolling' around on the deck. Although anyone who knew her brother and Miss Tetra, they were probably making-out somewhere.

Aryll stood back watching the crew gorge of the meal she had just prepared. Niko took a long slurp from his bowl (not bothering with the silver-wear.) Placing his bowl down he commented "Yum… Miss Aryll you cook is the work of a angel!"

"I'll second that," added Gonzo raising his glass in the air. Aryll tried to hide the blush that was creeping on to her face, she appreciated all the complements but being a shy young girl she wasn't quite aware on how she should thank them. So she just smiled and nodded. She began to pour the soup she was to bring to Link and Tetra up on deck into two separate bowls grabbing a few spices and sprinkling it over one of the bowls. Link seemed to like it with too much flavor.

"That's only because you're comparing it to Senza's cooking" she giggled

The whole room burst out laughing. It was a well known fact while he was one of the best pirates on the seas, he was a terrible cook. Though claimed for the longest time was one of the best cooks in the sea.

"Well I tried, not all of us can have a teacher like Aryll's grandma to teach us" Senza started his meal again. Aryll just still trying to keep a smile on her face she missed Grammy so much. . . It may have been four years since her death but it felt so recent still. She knew that everything didn't revolve around her and there were people who had it worse. But sometimes she wants to be selfish and say she wanted Grandma here today. Turned to open the door, but was having some trouble with it. "Oh Miss Aryll let me get that for you" Niko said as he stood up and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Niko, you know I must say for pirates you guys are pretty well mannered"

It was Nikos' turn to turn red now as he looked down at the ground and started to fidget. Aryll was an extremely pretty girl and Niko never did too well when ladies would talk to him.

"Well Miss Tetra expects us to be on our best behavior when on the ship." Aryll just smiled and left the room. The room fell silent as they continued to eat with only the sound of spoons clanking against bowls and the occasional slurp from the men every now and then.

However, Gonzo decided to speak his mind and broke the silence…

"You shouldn't have said that Senza, about Miss Aryll's grandma, you do remember what Miss Tetra said. Right?" Senza nodded, he did remember but he did not mean to say it really it just slipped out. Tetra had ordered that the men be careful with what they say around Link and Aryll. Moreover, at no cost was anyone to mention Link and Aryll's grandma around them.

Walking up onto the main deck Aryll looked around trying to find her brother and the captain. You could never be sure where'd they would be set up 'camp'. Aryll once found them sitting ontop of the mast.

She looked over at the tiller and saw the two lovers. 'Wow a normal place on ground. That's different.' Aryll though to herself. Link and Tetra were sitting up by the tiller leaning back against the railing and just sitting looking up in the sky. Link looked over at her, his deep green eyes locked with her identical green eyes. He smirked and waved nudging Tetra in the ribs. She looked up at him annoyed but Aryll's green dress caught her attention.

"Hoy Ary!"

"Soups up. "Aryll said gesturing to the two bowls in her hands. "Hey Tetra I think we need to find a place to stop and find some supplies, we're running low and I do **not **want to have to deal with those guys on an empty stomach".

Link looked confused at this and spoke "All ready? We had stocked up not too long ago-"

"Link it was over a month ago"

"Oh"

Tetra grinned and shook her head and looked up at Aryll

"Well I'll have to look over the maps with Mako. Link has the Fishman given you any maps of this area? My map doesn't go out this far-" She stopped and looked at the hero with a questionable look on her face. "What happened to all those manners you had when you were 12!"

Link looked up from his bowl of soup and it seemed he had forgotten about the spoon and used his fingers and somehow he had managed to get bits and pieces of the soup in his hair.

"They're all gone, along with my sanity"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just for funnsies. Nothing important about this... Except for the fact that I WROTE IT! Well Sugar and Cupcakes!


End file.
